Brake pads are a component of disc brakes used in automotive and other applications. Although the first disc brakes were developed in the 1890s, mass production in the U.S. did not begin until 1955. Eventually disc brakes surpassed drum brakes in popularity.
Typically, brake pads are steel plates with friction material bound to a surface that faces a disc brake rotor. Brake pads operate by converting the kinetic energy of a vehicle to thermal energy via friction. In normal use, two brake pads are included in a brake caliper with the friction surfaces facing the disc brake rotor. When the brakes are hydraulically applied, the caliper clamps the two brake pads together into the spinning rotor, which slows or stops the vehicle. Because of the heat expelled during the braking process, brake pads usually require regular replacement. Depending on the properties of the material used for the brake pads, the disc wear rates will vary.
Disc brakes are increasingly used on heavy vehicles, such as vans or commercial vehicles, where brake pads can experience increased friction. This increased friction expels more heat via the brake pads to the surrounding atmosphere. The increased heat and friction causes the braking components to warp at a rapid rate, resulting in inadequate brake pads. Others have tried alternatives to dissipate the increased heat including holes or slots in the disc, more pads per caliper, and the use of different materials, such as ceramic, Kevlar, and plastic. However, a need still exists for a cost effective brake pad or brake pad attachment that allows more heat to dissipate from the brake pad assembly.